The Picture
by Angusina
Summary: Neal is feeling very lost and alone after his father, James, let Peter take the blame for shooting Pratt.


The Picture

This story contains spanking of a child and adult. If you do not likeplease do not read.

Neal looked at the picture he had painted before all this had happened. El and Peter smiled out at him. Even Satch was smiling. It had been going to be a gift for the couple who meant so much to him. Neal wanted to cry. After the problems with his fath… James and then Peter being put in jail there was no way he could give this to Peter and El. It was far too personal and now he wasn't even sure that they were colleagues never mind fam..friends.

He sat down and put his head to his knees. This was so hard. Why had he gone ahead with this, all he'd done was cause more trouble? His life had been relatively easy before this. His search for James had brought nothing but trouble for him and the Burkes. They'd be better off without him.

He picked up one of the bottles of wine he'd set on the floor. He pulled the cork out and drank from the bottle. Mozzie would be horrified. It almost made him laugh. Then he looked down. The damn picture was looking up at him. He picked it up and threw it across the room.

Neal was not a heavy drinker, he'd liked wine but he could never afford to be drunk not with Peter Burke on his trail. Thinking of Peter made him sad. He picked up the bottle and drank deeply again. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth. Where had all the wine gone? He picked up the next bottle and opened it.

Peter had been released from prison that morning but Neal hadn't been able to face him. He'd watched him come out the front gate but from a distance. He was sure neither Peter nor El would want him there. His cell phone started to ring. He was sure it would be Mozzie. He didn't even look at the caller ID as he threw it across the room to join the picture. He hadn't even been able to bring himself to come back to his apartment after watching Peter walk to freedom. He'd spent most of the day walking around his radius, his phone switched off.

He picked the bottle up again. He was sure bottles used to hold more wine. He got to his feet. He felt dizzy. He made his way to get another bottle. He felt himself fall then a sharp pain went through his head.

* * *

"Neal, Neal time to get up," he heard a voice shout.

Had he slept on the floor all night? It didn't feel as if he was on the floor. It felt very soft. Then he heard the voice again. Who was calling him?

He rolled over and buried his head in the lovely soft pillow. He heard a door open and all the covers were pulled off him. "I've already called you young man. It's time for school."

"Young man? School?" Neal looked up into the irate face of El.

He grabbed the covers. "El what are you doing?"

She looked down at him. "We discussed this last night. You are going to school."

"We didn't discuss anything last night," Neal protested. "I wasn't even here last night."

"Stop it right now. You are not going to talk me out of this. Shower, dress and down for breakfast."

Neal waited until she left before burying himself under the duvet. School, who was El trying to kid? he thought.

"If I have to send Peter up you will be sorry," El called.

That was when he saw his hands. He squealed. They were small. He threw back the covers. His hands weren't the only things that were small. He was small all over. This wasn't right. He jumped out of bed. The clothes sitting on the chair were small as well. Damn!

He opened the door and looked out. The house looked much the same. A few photos and pictures were in different places. He went into the bathroom and had a shower. It felt strange putting on the small clothes although he did like the fact it was a uniform.

"Neal, come on or you won't have enough time for breakfast," Peter's voice called.

Neal walked down the stairs. He went to the table. If this was a dream it was a lovely dream. He had often dreamt about living with El and Peter. Satch came over and licked his hand. He clapped the dog's head. "Hurry up and eat," El said.

Peter looked at him. "You look very smart. You have no reason to be nervous. You won your place at Manhattan Prep."

Neal ate his breakfast and then got up. "You'll enjoy it," El said handing him some money. "For dinner."

Neal picked up the bag sitting by the coffee table. It was very like the one he had carried the first time he had been at Manhattan Prep. He had been Mr Cooper then. "Come on." Peter handed him an envelope. "Hold this for me. You'll need it for the school."

Neal sat in the car looking at the envelope. He opened it up and looked at the documents. One was his birth certificate, Neal James Caffrey born 2001. The other was his school records. He almost laughed when he saw them.

Peter looked over at him. "We expect you to do better than those records say. You're a clever boy, don't waste this opportunity. We expect you to behave. No conning people. "

"It's what I do best," Neal joked. Peter glared at him.

"I mean it Neal. We were lucky the judge allowed us to foster you instead of sending you to juvie. We need you to stay out of trouble if we are going to adopt you."

"Adopt?"

"It is what you want?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Yes," Neal said before he could think.

"Then that's settled," Peter said ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Neal protested.

"We're here."

* * *

Neal felt rather nervous. He was going to school again. He walked with Peter to the Principal's office. Peter knocked and then they walked in. "Mr Burke, Neal sit down."

Neal's mind drifted as he heard the man talk about rules and what was expected of him. It was only when he realised that he'd stopped talking that he realised they were waiting for an answer. "Yes," he said. It was obviously the right answer but they were waiting for more. "Sir," he added.

There was a knock at the door and a boy of about 18 walked in. "Would you escort Neal to his first class?"

"Yes sir," the boy answered.

Neal was lead along corridors that he recognised. He went into the classroom.

He managed to sit through the first lesson but found it very boring. Mozzie had been a much better teacher. He had to find Mozzie. Maybe he could help him.

The bell rang and he got up. A boy came over to him. "I've to take you to your next class."

"I'll find my way," he said.

"I've to take you."

"Fine."

"Is there a bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the right. I'll wait outside."

"I can find my way around."

"I was told to take you around today and that's what I am going to do."

"Lead on."

"I thought you needed the toilet."

"I can wait."

The lesson was nearly finished when Neal put his hand up. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course Mr Caffrey."

* * *

Neal made his escape as quickly as he could. He ran to the nearest bus stop. He only had a little money on him, he would need more to get around all Mozzie's safe houses.

Neal got off in front of a busy restaurant and bumped into a man walking past. He put the wallet into his pocket and quickly ran down an alley. He took the money out and put it into his pocket. He walked out and put the wallet into a mail box.

Then he jumped into a cab and made his way to the first house. He spent the next few hours going from house to house. There was no sign of Mozzie anywhere.

He was heading towards Friday when he caught sight of him. "Mozz!" he shouted.

He ran up to him. "Mozz it's great to see you."

"You should be at school."

"What?"

"School. Mr and Mrs Suit said you would be going to Manhattan Prep."

"I was there. But I needed to see you. When did you become so keen for me to be with El and Peter?"

"They're offering a home for you. It's what you need."

"What about us? Our business?"

"Neal you're a kid. A kid needs parents, school and security."

"You've changed your views. I thought you didn't trust the system. We could make a lot of money. You know I'm good."

"I know. But I can't do that to you. If you only knew how lucky you are."

"I don't want to be lucky I want my life back."

"This can be your life. A good education and a home. Think about it Neal."

Neal opened the door and ran out. Mozzie tried to catch him but he was gone before he could catch him. He couldn't believe Mozzie, he'd always been the one to tell him not to get so close to Peter.

Neal got into a cab and gave June's address. The cab drew up in front of her house. Peter's car was parked outside. He started to give another address when Peter came out. He saw Neal and called,"NEAL."

* * *

There was nothing else he could do. He got out of the cab. Peter pulled him into a hug. "Where on earth have you been?" He held him at arm's length.

"I…."

"Where?"

"I just needed some time by myself."

"And how did you afford the cab?" Neal blushed. "I thought so. You stole the money. Are you determined to get sent to Juvie?"

"You don't understand."

"I'm trying Neal. Get in the car. El's worried sick."

Neither spoke on their way home. Neal jumped out of the car as soon as Peter stopped it.

El had him in her arms as soon as he came in. "I was so worried," she said. "Why did you do it?"

"I asked him that as well but he didn't have an answer."

"Let him eat first," El said. She set a plate in front of him. "Eat up."

Peter pulled her into his arms. "He's alright, El. I'll talk to him later."

Neal ate up and then said," I'll just go up."

"No. I need to speak to you. Over here."

Neal sat on the sofa and Peter sat on the table in front of him. "This is not a good start. The school were very concerned when you disappeared."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have run away from school. I just needed to talk to Mozzie."

"And?"

"He said you were the best thing for me. That I should go to school and get an education."

"Do you trust us Neal?" El asked.

"Yes. I've always trusted you more than I've ever trusted anyone else."

"Then trust us to know what's best for you," Peter said.

"I do try. It's not easy."

"It's not easy for us either Neal. We need to be able to trust you. We need to know that when you go to school you'll stay there. We need to know that you are not going to steal money when you think you need it. Why didn't you just ask to see Mozzie sooner than Thursday?"

"Is there something wrong?" El asked. "You know we agreed he could come over any time he wanted and on Thursday he eats with us."

Neal nodded. "I am sorry."

Peter ruffled his hair. "We knew this wouldn't be easy but we did think you'd be able to go more than a week before you did something you shouldn't have." Peter stood up. "Go to your room I'll be up in a minute."

"What?" Neal said.

"I told you what would happen if you stole."

"I.." Neal had no idea what Peter was talking about.

"Go on."

Neal went upstairs. He sat on the bed. It wasn't long before Peter came in. Peter sat on the bed beside him. "What are you going to do?"

"Spank you."

Neal jumped to his feet. "You can't, I'm too old."

"I told you what would happen if you stole. These are the consequences. And no you are not too old. I was older than you the last time my Dad spanked me. Come here Neal." He pointed to a spot to the right of his legs.

Neal shook his head. This was not happening. He wasn't a child. "I won't do it again."

"No you won't. But I keep my promises Neal. Come here." Neal looked behind him. The door wasn't far away. He could make it. Before he could move Peter got up and took his arm. He gently pulled him towards him. He sat down and pulled Neal over his knees.

Peter drew back his hand and brought it down on Neal's backside. "OW!" he said. Peter brought his hand down another 5 times. Neal wriggled trying to get off Peter's knees. "Please stop."

"Six more." Peter held him more tightly as he delivered the last three. Neal cried out as Peter delivered the last one. He lifted Neal up to stand in front of him. He kept his head down. Peter put his hand under Neal's chin and lifted his head up. He wiped the tears away. "I don't want to have to do that again."

"Neither do I," Neal said in a shaky voice.

"You will go to school every day and you will not steal again, understand?"

"I understand Dad," he said the last word cautiously worried that Peter would tell him not to use it.

"Good. Now go see El and let her know you're okay. I'm sure she'll have a piece of chocolate cake for you."

Neal almost ran downstairs, El was waiting with a large slice of cake and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

When he'd finished he felt very sleepy. "Come on kiddo, bed."

He felt himself being lifted up and carried.

* * *

He could hear a loud beeping noise. He tried to speak but it felt as if his lips were stuck together. What came out was a moan.

"He's awake," he heard Peter say.

A light was flashed in his eyes. He groaned this time. "Settle down Mr Caffrey," a woman's voice said. "I'll take the tube out now." She seemed to fiddle with something and then she said, "Cough."

He saw a tube being pulled out of his mouth. What was going on?

However it was very hard to keep his eyes open so he decided the best thing he could do was shut them and go back to sleep.

The next time he woke it was bright. He moved his head and looked around. Peter was sitting in a chair sleeping. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days. Neal wrinkled his nose. He didn't smell very good either.

"Sweetie, are you thirsty?" a hand pushed the hair back from his forehead.

He nodded. He loved the way El spoke to him when he wasn't feeling well or she felt Peter had been too strict with him. She sounded how he thought a mother should sound. He felt cool ice chips slide into his mouth and down his throat. It felt wonderful.

He smiled at El. "I am so glad you are alright. We thought we'd lost you." He could hear the catch as she spoke as if she was about to cry.

"Fine," he tried to say.

"Sh! You go back to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up."

Neal felt a rush of emotion. He knew they'd be there. He closed his eyes.

When he awoke it was much later in the day. Peter was no longer in the chair, he was standing by the window. "El?" Neal said.

"She's down the hall getting a coffee," Peter said. He looked better and smelt better. He must have had a shower and a change of clothes.

"Coffee?"

"Not for you. You're on water until the docs say different." Neal wrinkled his nose.

"Happened?"

"What happened? You don't remember?" Neal shook his head. "Don't do that. You'll move the bandage." He put his hand up but it was grabbed before he could find anything. "You are not to touch it. They put ten stitches in the cut."

"How'd it happen?"

"Your head hit the coffee table. Seems your head isn't as hard as you think. The table won."

Neal glared at Peter. "Not funny."

"Nor was finding you lying in a pool of blood. It scared the life out of me. I think I've aged ten years."

"S'ry." This time the words were slurred.

"Go back to sleep."

The next day he felt much better. He got to eat something they called breakfast. He would have called it slop but El said it was all he allowed so he ate it. She wiped his mouth when he finished. A doctor came in. "Good to see you awake, Mr Caffrey."

"Neal."

"Neal. You gave us all quite a scare."

"My head?"

"That and the alcohol. Two bottles for one person is a bit excessive."

"I don't remember," he said.

"You were very lucky that Peter found you when he did. You could have died."

Neal went white. He'd messed up again. "I'm sorry."

"Now make us all feel better and get well."

"I will." He turned to El and Peter after the doctor left. "You can go if you want. I'll be fine."

"Being on your own the last time didn't do you any favours," Peter said angrily. "Why would you not answer your phone? I don't know how many times we phoned."

"It's all my fault," he said quietly.

"What is?" El asked.

"Everything. My f..James, Peter going to jail. All my fault."

"Did you tell your father to shoot Pratt?" Neal shook his head. "Did you tell him to frame me?" He shook it again. "Then how can it be your fault?"

"He was mad at you because of what I said."

"And what was that?" Peter stood waiting for an answer. Neal didn't know what to say. "I want the truth."

"I told him you'd been more of a father to me than he had."

"You did?" El said.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Isn't it true?" Peter asked.

"It's true but it made him mad."

"Why did you throw this away?" Peter asked holding up the picture.

"I'd ruined your life…"

"Stop talking nonsense," El said. "You've ruined nothing. Peter is out of jail because you helped him, James is behind bars. And we're alright."

"Thanks."

"Except for the fact that you tried to drink yourself into oblivion and then nearly knocked your brains out. That was not smart."

"I didn't meant o knock myself out. I got dizzy."

"You drank two bottles of wine," Peter said getting angry again. "What did you expect?"

"I was angry and upset," Neal said.

"You could have talked to us," Peter was getting more agitated. "If I'm like a father to you, sons talk to their fathers."

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me again."

"You think we're that fickle?" Peter almost shouted.

"Peter!" El admonished. "He's in no state for a lecture."

Peter took deep breaths. It seemed to calm him down. "Do not think this conversation is over."

Neal looked worried. "It's alright Sweetie. He's only mad because he was worried. Don't ever do that again."

Neal yawned. "I won't." He snuggled down into the covers and was soon asleep.

* * *

"I want to go home," Peter heard Neal say as he approached the hospital room door.

"Neal, I've already explained…."

Peter walked in. Neal was sitting up and looking much better. "I can sign myself out," he said.

"You can't do that," the doctor said.

"And why not?" Neal asked in a steely voice.

"Because you are a ward of the court and under my supervision," Peter said.

"That is not fair," Neal said.

"It's the law," Peter said as if that was the end of the conversation.

"I want to go home," Neal said almost pleading.

"And you will as soon as the doctor says you can." Neal pouted and Peter laughed.

"This is not funny," Neal said.

"You were in a coma Neal. Give the doctor's time."

"Seems I don't have a choice," Neal huffed.

Peter sat down. "El sent these for you." He took out a pad and some pencils.

Neal set the pad in front of him and started to sketch. Peter was always amazed at how quickly Neal could sketch people. "Want to talk about the picture I found in your apartment?"

"No."

"Neal!"

"I don't want to discuss it."

"It was beautiful. Why did you destroy it?"

"It was mine, I can do what I like."

Peter could see he wasn't getting anywhere so he got up. "I'm going into work today, I'll pop in at lunch time."

"You don't need to."

"But I will."

Neal looked down and continued his drawing.

He set the pencil down when Peter left. He did not want to discuss this with Peter. He pushed the covers back and swung his feet to the floor. He searched through the cupboards to find his clothes. There was nothing there. "What are you doing out of bed?" El asked.

"I'm getting bored sitting here all day," he said quickly.

El could see he was not telling the truth. She was getting good at reading him, not as good as Peter but she could tell when he was avoiding telling her the truth.

"I could take you to the canteen," she said.

"Please."

"You have to go in a wheelchair," she said.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry."

However Neal was just glad to get out of the room. He was in a much better mood by the time Peter came back at lunchtime. "You're looking better."

"El took me to the canteen. At least the food there was edible."

Peter sat on the bed. He was determined to find out why Neal had got so drunk and how the picture had played a part of it.

"We need to talk Neal," he said.

"No we don't. I'm fine now."

"I want to know why you drank so much."

"Because I wanted to, I am an adult," he answered petulantly.

"That is not an answer. I know you and you do not drink to excess."

"May be you don't know me as well as you thought then."

Neal could see Peter was getting annoyed. "I want an answer. Why did you throw the picture away? I thought it looked very good. There was only one thing wrong with it."

"What was that?" Neal asked.

"You didn't put yourself in it. A family portrait should have all the family members in it."

"Don't joke Peter," Neal said almost in tears.

"I'm not joking," Peter said seriously. "Neal you became a member of the family a long time before this."

"I ruined everything," he said.

"You are not your father. You make your own decisions. Some of them are not very clever, like getting drunk and falling over."

"I didn't mean to fall over."

"What did you expect after drinking two bottles of wine?"

"I don't think I was thinking. I just wanted the pain to stop."

"Talking to me or El would have been a better solution."

"I thought I'd blown our relationship," Neal said ducking his head.

"Family don't give up that easily."

"I didn't know you thought like that."

"I cover for you at work, I help you find out about your father," Neal grimaced," you come over for dinner at least once a week. What did you think you were?"

"I don't know."

"Well let me make it quite clear, you Neal Caffrey are family. Now and forever."

"Thanks Peter."

The door opened and the doctor came in. "You are looking much better today, so much in fact we think you can go home." Neal smiled broadly. "But you need to have someone to look after you."

"June can do that," Neal said.

"No," Peter said. "He'll come home with El and I."

"But…"

"No arguments," Peter said.

"We'll organise his medication and then he can go."

"I'll need clothes," Neal said.

Peter took out his cell phone and spoke to El. "She's coming straight away."

"I don't need to go home with you. You and El …."

Peter held up his hand. "This is not up for discussion. You are staying with us until I feel you are able to stay on your own."

"Until you feel….," Neal said.

"Yes until I feel. You are grounded."

Neal couldn't believe this, Peter sounded like the man in his dream. "I'm not a kid."

"You behaved like one."

"I got drunk," he said. "It's not a crime."

"As far as you're concerned it is. No drinking while you're grounded either."

"What? No!"

"Yes."

"You're enjoying this too much," Neal complained.

El walked in. "Great news Neal and I'm so glad you're staying with us."

"He didn't give me an option," he said pointing at Peter. "He says I'm grounded. Tell him I'm too old for that." He expected El to back him.

"I think Peter is right. We could have lost you."

"What?"

"See Mummy agrees with Daddy, now go get dressed."

Neal took the bag of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He came out wearing jeans and a black t shirt. "You could have brought my suit," he said.

"Neal you're coming to our house not going out on a date, "El said shaking her head.

"I like to look my best," Neal said.

Neal fell asleep in the car as they drove home. "He looks a lot younger when he's asleep," El said.

"I'm not sure how old he is," Peter said. "After all he is a forger, he could have made his own birth certificate. Funnily enough the doctor did question his age when I said he was 33."

* * *

Peter stopped the car in front of the house. "Neal," El called. "We're home."

Neal yawned and got out of the car. "Prison," he said.

"Stop it," Peter said. "It's not a prison."

"And what am I meant to do all day? I'm grounded remember."

"Cut the attitude or you might not like the response," Peter said.

"Fine."

El smiled as they walked in. She made some lunch and then said," I need to go out for a few hours. Be good, both of you."

Peter sat on the sofa and watched the television. He changed the station and watched the baseball. Neal sat at the table sighing. "Why don't you draw something?"

"Don't want to. If you'd only let me go home…"

"I've had enough, go to your room."

"I didn't do anything."

"Now Neal."

"No!"

"That's it." Peter got up and went over to Neal. He pulled Neal to his feet and turned him towards the stairs. He delivered a hard swat to his backside. "Go before I decide to add more."

Neal was so shocked he took off up the stairs. He went into the room and lay down on the bed. No one had ever spanked him. He heard the door open and someone sit on the bed. "Why push me?" Peter asked.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. You knew what you were doing."

"I didn't think you'd hit me."

Peter laughed and Neal glared at him. "I smacked you once. My father would have done a lot more to me if I'd pushed him like that."

"I didn't like it."

"Good you're not meant to."

"You won't do it again?" Neal asked.

"I might if I'm pushed. I know being a part of a family is new to you and facing the consequences is but that's how a family works."

"You won't tell El?" Neal asked anxiously.

"No I won't. But be warned I will not hesitate to punish you in front of her."

"Peter!"

"Sorry kid, that's how it's going to be. Now you rest here until El comes back."

"Okay Dad," Neal said.

"I don't mind you calling me that but not at the office please."

"You don't?"

"No I don't." He ruffled Neal's hair. "Just don't call El Mum, I think she might object seeing as you're not much younger than her."

"She can be my step mum, not the wicked kind though."

"Rest."

Peter smiled as he walked downstairs. El was in the kitchen. "Get everything sorted?"

"Mostly. But I think he understands how much he means to us. At least I hope he does." He kissed her. "He called me Dad."

"Sarcastically?"

"I think he wanted to see my reaction."

"And?"

"I told him I didn't mind but you were too young to be his Mum." She kissed him.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Cook something he likes. I want our first meal as a proper family to be special."

"I love you Peter Burke.

The End


End file.
